


Altering The Ashes

by Ladybugs_Identity



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: College AU, College Au because older Chat Noir is hot, F/M, Fanfiction, France - Freeform, Love, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, My own character, Paris - Freeform, chat noir - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, kwami - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugs_Identity/pseuds/Ladybugs_Identity
Summary: Antoinette, a 20 year old college student, has a secret she's kept for awhile. Knowing her dark past, she has to put everything aside to save Paris alongside a handsome black cat.But what will happen if her feelings for the feline get in the way of her future?





	Altering The Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Hellllllooooo! My name is Elizabeth or Ladybugs_Identity and I just wanted to mention that I am new to Archive Of Our Own and writing so if the stories bad, I apologize in advanced! Other than that I hope you enjoy the ride!

The moon shined brightly as if it were excited to light the dark which the sun could never do. The Eiffel Tower gleamed, beaming with its beauty in the night sky. Everything was boasting so alluring that I couldn't help but stare.

I shook my head to clear the beauty that seemed to easily distract me from my works every night. 

I always came out at night, alone on my balcony to find something new to draw and paint, even if it was 2 in the morning. The scenery was breathtaking as always, I mean considering my apartment was on the magizine for best view in paris when it was still for sale. 

"Antoinette... its 2 am.....aren't you....tiiiirrreeeddd" a small petite voice called out with a yawn.

I turned around seeing a familiar floating animal or kwami to be exact.

"I know what time it is GiGi. I'll be there in few minutes, go ahead and get some sleep." I smiled sweetly at my Kwami.

The little dragon yawned and smiled as she flew over to give me a hug . She hugged my cheek and flew off into my room, under my covers.

I giggled rolling my eyes at her actions, she loved the heat so she always slept under something like a pillow or blankets. She was so cute but so sassy at times.

I was lost in thought that didn't notice a certain someone perched on my balcony rail. I grabbed my paints and opened the bottles, or at least tried to.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing up at a time like this? Don't you need your beauty sl--"

I turned around quickly with a shriek and threw the bottle full force at them. The figure fell off the balcony as the bottle of paint hit their face.

Was this a intruder? Should I transform? They could be a burglar, or an akuma,or both! I quickly grabbed my bracelet and put it on ready to transform. (I usually took it off so I wouldn't get paint on it.) Right before I could transform, black gloved claws raised up showing they surrender.

"Wait! Don't throw another bottle please! I'm not bad!" The person yelled as they cautiously climbed back onto the balcony; only then did I see it was the hero Chat Noir.

"Oh my gosh! Chat Noir?! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! I thought it was a burglar or an Akuma or a Burglar Akuma!" I panicked hoping he wasn't hurt.

He rubbed his head and chuckled jumping to his feet and bowing deeply which made a blush sweep over my cheeks.

"Don't worry purrincess~ Nothing can hurt me. Although your beauty does indeed pierce my heart to the point I couldn't breathe when I first laid eyes on you." He winked with a small smirk.

I blushed but rolled my eyes.

'Ugh... the flirt' I thought with a giggle.

It was bad enough that I had to deal with his flirting as Flare, my superhero form, and now my civilian form.

"I believe we haven't been acquainted yet, I'm Chat Noir, the best superhero Paris has to offer" he said with a smug look as he flexed his muscles.

I covered my mouth to keep a laugh from escaping.

"Uh huh.....well I think Flare is the best Paris has to offer, not to mention Ladybug" I smirked as he dramatically put a hand to his chest and stumbled back into the railing.

" ouch, that one hurt M'lady" he smirked as I giggled while placing a hand to my mouth.

After a few moments I smiled and crossed my hands behind my back politely.

"I'm Antoinette, the most plain civilian Paris has to offer" I mocked while bowing lowly like he had done when introducing himself.

He walked towards me as I went back to my regular posture.

He was closer than I had noticed at the time and this didn't stop me from looking down at his abs, but quickly, I retreated my eyes for the sake of being caught.

"Most plain? Come on, you're at least above average princess" he smiled while I looked up at him due to how tall he was.

I gulped and laughed awkwardly to clear the tension between us. No, it wasn't a bad tension, it was as if something was gonna happen. Something that could be looked at as sinful due to us first meeting.

I quickly ducked out of the way and went to my drawing to start painting it.

My heart was pounding loudly that I was almost convinced he could hear it.

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP!

"Wow m'lady, your drawing is amazing..... you truly have a gift" Chat Noir said with a loving smile which he quickly changed to a smirk .

I gulped, thankful for the cloud that had covered the moon light so he wouldn't see the color that flooded to my cheeks in a rush. 

"Thank you.. really. It means a lot" I smiled up at him, the wind blowing through his slightly long golden locks. 

The night was young and it seemed to last forever in this moment but that fantasy soon ended when a beep cut throught the comfortable silence in the air. Chat looked at his ring that had started beeping, three dots left.

"Well I would love to stay and Chat but I'm afraid I'll have to cut this meting short. Is it PAWsible to see you tomorrow Princess?" He asked with a glint in his eyes that I couldn't quite identify.

"Hmmm maybe, you'll just have to find out tomorrow" I winked.

His body seemed to stiffen which made me confused. 

"R-Right! U-Uh adieu! " he quickly said and jumped down from the balcony, disappearing from sight.

I went to the balcony edge to look at the ground but I couldn't find him; he was gone. Why did he act that way? Was it something I said or did? Who knows, boys are way weird.....especially cats.

I smiled to myself thinking of his flustered state. I sighed and turned to the painting I hadn't yet started on. Shrugging, I picked up the trash I had left around from opening the paints and threw them into a plastic shopping bag. Yawning, I grabbed the art stand I had the painting on along with the brushes, and the paints. As gracefully as my clumsy self could be, I moved everything into my room, into the corner where my art studio was. Thanks to Chat, I had gotten distracted and made no new progress on my painting, not that I'm completely bummed about the distraction though. 

Going to my closet, I grabbed a tank top and night pants to change in to. After I did that, I took my brown somewhat curly hair down from its half up half down style. Shaking my hair free from from the bow I had tied into my hair, I almost immediately collapsed onto my bed in the comforting pressence of sleep. 

GiGi breathed in and out, smoke coming from her small nostrils due to her being a Chinese fire dragon kwami. She layed under a small pillow of mine, her head sticking out so she could breathe properly.

I smiled and closed my eyes. Tomorrow was to be a new and different day, or....so I thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! First chapter is done! What did you think? There is still editing that needs to be done but overall I think it came out okay XD
> 
> Stay tuned for the next Chapter!


End file.
